The charge port for plug-in hybrids (PHEVs) and all-electric vehicles (EVs) is typically externally mounted, thereby allowing easy access and the ability to lock the passenger compartment while the vehicle is being charged. A charge port door, similar to the fuel filler door on a conventional vehicle, is used to protect the charge inlet from the weather as well as possible tampering.
In a typical charge coupler scenario, after opening the charge port door the user aligns the charge connector, which is connected to a charging source, with the charge inlet. Once aligned, the user is able to freely insert the charge connector into the charge inlet. After connector insertion, a latching mechanism mechanically couples the charge connector to the charge port assembly, thus insuring that the connector will remain in place until charging is terminated. The latching mechanism, in combination with the sensing contacts integrated into the inlet/connector, protect the user from accidentally or unknowingly removing the connector while the connection is energized. The latching mechanism of a conventional coupler may also be used to reduce the mechanical load applied to the electrical contacts.
The present invention provides an alternate latching mechanism that achieves additional functionality over that of a conventional latching mechanism.